Against the odds
by imasmurf93
Summary: Kuki's got a new boyfriend, and surprise surprise, Wally doesn't like him. But is there anything more to Kurt than he's showing? I suck at summaries, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I've written anything but for some reason my computer doesn't like word and won't let me on it. But, anyway, I'm off school ill today and mom's left her laptop unguarded. X-P**

**I watched this film the other day, sleeping with the enemy? And I loved it, it gave me this idea for a 3/4ness story so here it is. It might take me a while to update but, I will whenever I can, I promise.**

* * *

Numbuh 30c had promised her that he was no longer on the bad side. He'd told her that he loved her and that he'd join the TND with her if it would make her happy.

Kuki sighed as she thought back to how she became reacquainted with Numbuh 30c at her aunts wedding party…

She'd wanted to invite Abby to go with her as she knew that there'd be nobody she knew there and she'd most likely spend the evening sitting and listening to her parents happily chatting about boring nothings to family that she'd never met, all night. It was like it at any family reunion.

Unfortunately Abby couldn't make it, alternatively asked Wally to go with her, she was never bored or uncomfortable when he was around, and he had some sort of calming vibe about him. However, he'd obviously had a bad day and his exact words as she remembered them were, "I've got better things to do than sit in a hall watching people get all lovey dovey over each other!" and by then Mushi had already invited Sandy so there was no more room in the car.

Kuki hadn't changed much over the years, only her hair was now only shoulder length and she was tall and slim. Yet, she kept her style of green sweater, and black leggings. However, she was wearing a short blue dress with a black bow on the waist for tonight. And wore a little makeup despite not usually bothering with it.

Numbuh 30c was there as his mom was apparently family friend of her aunt and uncle. Kuki had decided the moment that she'd seen him to stay clear of him. After all, he was a traitor to the KND.

Every so often he would walk past and she would giggle to herself about how stupid he looked. To be fair to him, he was wearing pretty stylish clothes, a white shirt and smart jeans. But Kuki didn't understand why he was wearing his hat and sunglasses.

However, Kuki also had to admit, he was still pretty cool. And quite cute.

So, as she'd expected, she sat sipping her lemonade while her parents spoke constantly to various, unknown members of family. It got later into the evening and after the buffet had been opened, people began to get on the dance floor. (Have you noticed how they never dance before the food?)

Anyway, Numbuh 30c walked over to her politely and asked her to dance. Kuki, 'oh so charmingly' told him to go away but was then scolded by her mother and forced to join him on the dance floor.

She scowled as he took her hand and let her to the dance floor, while they danced, Kuki relaxed, maybe he wasn't so bad as she thought, a few songs past and then somebody got up for karaoke, singing Against all odds by Phil Collins. She smiled and panted from all of the dancing that she'd done. Numbuh 30c gave her a sweet smile and placed his hands on her waist, she allowed him to do so and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See? I'm not as bad as you thought huh?" He whispered quietly in her ear. She smiled and giggled as he mouthed the words of the song.

'_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face'_

They swayed in time to the music throughout the song. When it finished they went and got drinks from the bar.

"Lemon soda and a cola please." Numbuh 30c said to the barman. "Thanks."

He handed Kuki the soda and sipped on his cola as they walked out of the crowded room and into the small entrance where they could talk without having to shout.

"So what do you do now?" He asked. "You obviously haven't been decommissioned because you remember me."

"We all got promoted to the Teen allies when Numbuh 1 turned 13. So we're exactly the same, but just older." She replied. "What about you?"

"Brought to decommissioning and saved by the Teen ninjas, they wanted to know about moon base. So they invaded the decommissioning and got me out, then I joined them." He replied casually.

Kuki looked at him in shock and anger.

"You told them about moon base!?!" She exclaimed.

Numbuh 30c just shrugged.

"Well, since Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 362 about the arctic mission, she said that I could stay in KND because it was just a misunderstanding, but I wasn't allowed to moon base since they couldn't trust me. Of course, since then, Chad joined the teen ninjas, so he knew way more than me anyway. But they let me stay because Chad knew 'what a great traitor' I was."

Kuki listened as she read his face. He didn't seem happy about what Chad had called him. Maybe he wasn't proud of it. Maybe he just wanted to do good.

She then glanced over at her parents, who were getting up and getting ready to say goodbye to everyone.

"Looks like I have to go." She said, nodding towards them.

"Well, can I take you out some other time or something?" He asked suggestively, slowly taking both of her hands.

"I…I can't." She sighed and gave a sad smile. "Moon base would freak if they found out I was even talking to a teen ninja."

"Well, do you have to be anything to join your team?" He asked.

She looked up at him and he took off his glasses so that she could see his dark blue eyes.

"I really want to get to know you more!" He reasoned. "If joining your team means you can hang around with me then, I'll do it….-…would you think about it if I joined you?"

She thought to herself. He seemed to have changed. And he was being so sweet.  
She looked back up at him and nodded.

He beamed and leant forward, he gave her peck on the cheek and she blushed. Soon after, her mother and father came out.

"Oh, there you are Kuki!" Her mother sighed, Mushi fast asleep in her arms. Sandy tagged along just behind.

"Come on, let's go, we should get Sandy home before it gets too late."

* * *

The next day Numbuh 30c did as he promised and quit the teen ninjas. He also tried to get into the teen allies, although they wouldn't allow him in.

Kuki however, met up with him. There were no rules saying that she couldn't hang around with a teen as long as they weren't in the teen ninjas.

The day she brought him into the tree house was quite memorable. Every jaw of the other four members dropped to their shoulders, Kuki was pretty sure that Wally's was even further than that.

"You guys remember Kurt, right?" She introduced them.

Nigel, Abby and Hoagie nodded and politely said their greetings while Wally still sat agape and stared at Kuki's new companion.

Her friends hadn't changed that much either. They all wore similar clothes to how they always had. Abby had developed more of an hourglass figure, and Hoagie had lost quite a bit of weight. Nigel was still the same. You could say that Wally had grown, but not so much, he was still the smallest in the gang but only by a few centimeters.

"Well, we're just going to hang around in my room." Kuki informed them and led Kurt through the corridor.

Wally still sat in shock and disgust on the couch.

"Who was that guy?" He said in a fairly high tone.

"Don't you remember numbskull?" Abby asked, coming from the kitchen and sitting next to him opening a soda. "Stick sunglasses and a dorky hat on him."

Wally imagined Kurt with sunglasses and a hat but still didn't have a clue. He looked at Abby and made a 'huh' noise to show his confusion.

"God! Your so stupid." She chuckled. "How about imagining a flowery top and pink luau necklace?"

Wally thought again and shook his head. Abby growled in frustration.

"What about furry boots and a big fur coat?"

"I've told ya, I don't know!" Wally growled.

"It's Numbuh 30c, you doofus!" She sighed. Standing up. "You've given Numbuh 5 a headache! I'm going to my room!"

"WHAT!?!" Wally yelled, making Abby stop in her tracks and turn to glare at him.

"What's she doing with that guy? Doesn't she remember what he did to us?" Wally questioned angrily. "Well I'll go and remind her."

He was then thumped hardly on the head by Numbuh 5.

"You leave the girl alone, If Numbuh 5 hears that you've upset them then it's curtains for ya'!" She threatened. Walking out into the corridor towards her room.

"But…but…He's an enemy!" Wally whined.

"Numbuh 4, we're 16 now! He's probably left it behind them." Hoagie said behind his yipper magazine.

"You never leave stuff behind you!" Wally snarled. "Anyway, Kuki's 15, not 16. She's the youngest remember?"

"Well, she's a big girl now and she can look after herself." Hoagie sighed.

"None of us are entirely happy with him being here Numbuh 4, or being with Numbuh 3 for that matter! But like Hoagie said, it's her choice and… well? Don't you want her to be happy?" Nigel joined in with the conversation.

"Fine!" Wally muttered. "But I don't trust him."

**A/N:**** Tut, Wally is always so tough to write for. Sorry if I go out of character for any of these guys in this story. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally sat in frustration and anxiousness. He twiddled his thumbs rapidly, trying to take his mind off Kuki and Kurt.

Urgh, even the thought of the two names sickened him, they sounded like some cruddy kids TV show like '_Bill and Ben' _or '_Millie, Molly and Mandy'_. He shook his head to try and get rid of the horrible thoughts. It was getting too much for him.

_And he thought that Jealousy was bad as a ten year old. As a hormonal teenager, it just overthrew him._

"I'm going to my room." He mumbled, after about ten minutes.

Wally walked out slowly. He turned the corner in the corridor and quietly walked past Kuki's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kuki's giggle behind her curtain of a door.

Quietly, he tiptoed to the curtain and peeked behind it.

Her room wasn't like what it used to be. She only had one rainbow monkey in there now since she gave them all to Mushi on her fourteen birthday. Now, it was just a simple, teenage room that consisted of a bed, a bookcase, a desk and computer, and a cute swivel chair next to her desk.

The one remaining rainbow monkey was her 'my first rainbow monkey' and it habited on her bed.

Around the room were numerous, random posters, from her favorite bands to her Hollywood heart throbs, to just animal posters that she thought were cute.

Anyway, they were both lay on the bed. Kuki was snuggled up to Kurt and he was beaming back down at her, his one hand behind his head and a pillow, and the other was roaming all over Kuki's face, from her cheek, to her hair. Gently stroking.

The sight sickened Wally. He snarled as he stormed into his own room and picked up his guitar. Furiously playing various tunes.

His room was entirely different to how it used to be too. The wrestling ring was replaced by a normal bed, and the extra space was replaced by things such as amps, clothes, magazines. Surprisingly, the room was still fairly tidy in an organized chaos.

Since his cool uncle bought him a fender guitar, he'd take his emotion out on that rather than fighting his punch bag. This was mostly because Kuki went through a stage of adoring guitarists. Although he never showed anyone when he played the guitar, and he always had it turned down low so that only he could hear it. Or he'd plug his headphones into one of his giant amps.

He found that with his punch bag, he could only show aggression. Unless he'd sit there holding it tightly and sobbing into it like a girl, which was never going to happen.

But the guitar allowed him to open himself to any emotion he felt, especially as he became more skilled in playing.

He strummed his anger into the guitar and hummed and sang a few words of the tune which he was playing. When he'd let it all out, he gently placed his guitar back into it's original position and collapsed onto his bed with a loud growl, followed by a deep sigh.

* * *

Over the next few days Kuki spent almost every waking moment with Numbuh 30c. She'd wake up, go to meet him and either bring him back or not return until later that day. She was happy that she was with Numbuh 30c as he was sweet and loving. And she was also happy that her friends were being supportive and _trying _to like him. Well, bar Wally, who hadn't spoken to her since she'd came home with him.

She hated it when Wally went into one of his moods for no reason. If he glared at her she'd worry that she'd done something wrong. She didn't understand why he was acting like he did. In the end she just told herself that He'd get over it and talk to her again soon. He always did.

She was right. Soon after he was just as he always had been with her, although if Numbuh 30c was present or there was conversation about him. Then Wally would go all quiet and grumpy again.

The one morning Kuki woke up and walked out of her room.

She walked in to see Wally sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turned and smiled at her then looked back..

After getting herself a hot drink, Kuki joined him on the other couch.

"Where is everyone?" She stretched. "Still in bed?"

"No, they had an early mission and since we didn't wake up for the alarm they left us apparently." He replied, holding up a note written by Numbuh 1.

They sat in silence, until Wally's cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?...Oh, Hey Ben…Na nothing much…Why what's happening tonight?...What!?! Teenage Dirt bags? Where?...Really? I didn't know..-…Yeah…right…Ah, cool!...Seriously?...Wow, you're the best friend ever!...-…Erm, Well Numbuh 3 likes them too. Mind if I bring her along?...Thanks mate…Yeah bye."

He closed his phone with a big smile on his face and looked over at Kuki.

"Hey Numbuh 3, did you know that The Teenage Dirt bags were playing in the park tonight?" He asked.

Kuki looked up at him and shook her head.

"Well Ben's dad gave them the venue and he says that he can hold two tickets for us. We can go and see them then meet them after!" He said, his voice very excited.

"Really?" Kuki laughed.

Wally nodded. "Ben said you can come too if ya want."

Kuki then frowned and gave him a guilty look.

"What?" He asked.

"I told Kurt that go over to his house tonight." She replied.

"Well..Just tell him you can't. You go over to his every day, can't the guy give you a break?" He groaned.

"I can't just blow him off." Kuki told him.

"It's not blowing him off! It's just taking a night off seeing him. It's not like you never get to do it! The teenage dirt bags are only here for one night!" Wally replied.

"But I told him I could. Sorry Wally, it wouldn't be fair."

"Please Kuki. Will you just come? Just for tonight, then I'll never get in the way of your happily ever after again!" He sighed.

"Can you get an extra ticket or something, then we could go, the three of us. It'll be good for you two guys to talk and…"

"I've only got two tickets!"

"Well can't you call Da…Tom…" Kuki started.

"Ben!" Wally reminded her.

"Yeah! Ben, Can't you call Ben and ask for one more ticket?"

"He would have already got them."

"Well can't he get one more?"

"No, they're selling really fast." Wally informed her.

Kuki was now getting infuriated.

"Wally! You just said his dad owns the venue!" She stated. "One person won't make a difference."

"I'm not going with that guy!" Wally yelled at her.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a traitor!"

"Oh! Wally, Can't you just let that go? Everybody else has!" Kuki snapped back at him.

"You know what? Forget it!" Wally stood up. "I'll get Numbuh 2 to come with me! I only asked you 'cause I know you like them!"

With that, Wally stormed out into the corridor and slammed the room of his door shut.

Kuki buried her head in her hands and sobs tears of anger. She then stood up and went to her own room. Neither of them came out until two hours later when the rest of the gang got home.

"Man, Numbuh 5 senses conflict in here!" Abby stated as she walked in. "It's a real negative atmosphere."

Kuki heard them come in and walked out of her room. Then walked down to the living room to meet them. She smiled at Numbuh 5.

"Hey girl, what's been cooking in here?" Abby asked.

"Me and Numbuh 4 had a fight." She sighed sorrowfully. "He wanted me to go to a concert with him tonight but I'm seeing Kurt."

"Ah, man that sucks." Hoagie agreed.

Just as he said that, Wally walked in.

"Not really." He joined in with the conversation. "I still got a spare ticket. Want to come Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie shook his head. "Na, My heads still pounding from the last concert you dragged me to."

"What about you Numbuh 5?" Wally looked at Abby, who waved her hand.

"Na, not Numbuh 5's kind of music."

"Numbuh 1?" Wally inquired with a sigh.

"There's no way I'm going to one of your indie style concerts. I wouldn't go if you paid me." Nigel shook his head.

Wally sighed. "Fine, I'll tell Ben that it's just me."

He opened his cell and put it to his ear as he walked out.

"I feel real guilty now." Kuki told Abby as she watched him walk out.

"He'll get over it. Anyway, you made plans with Kurt first." Abby shrugged.

"Yeah." Kuki replied, still watching after the direction that Wally walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** Wahoo, I'm on a roll here! Third chapter in one day. I've gone obsessed with this now. I think I just want to finish it so that I don't have to wait ages to upload, not likely to happen but...oh well, worth a shot X-D.**

It got to later that afternoon. Wally was sat on the couch, texting Ben on his cell and watching the TV. There was a knock on the door.

Knowing fully well who it was, he remained in his seat.

Abby was in the shower, Kuki was getting ready, Nigel was working on some mission in his room and Hoagie was doing a homework project in _his_ room.

"Is anyone going to answer that?" Nigel called impatiently after the fourth knock.

Wally grumbled as he got up and opened the door for Numbuh 30c.

Wally glared at Kurt as he smiled and walked in, he sat in the position where Wally was sitting. Wally then closed the door and sat opposite Kurt so that he was facing him, he still glared at him with eyes of stone.

"So…" Kurt started, trying to begin conversation. "Doing anything interesting tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a bonfire, but the Guy Fawkes has gone missing. Want to come?" Wally asked him.

"No, thanks." Kurt replied with a look indicating that Wally had gone mad.

"I'm going to a concert." He decided to tell him. "I asked Kuki to go, but since she's going out with you she's lost any ability of hanging out with other people."

"Right, sorry…about that." Kurt noted, shifting his eyes over to the hallway. Praying that someone else would come and save him.

His prayers were soon answered. Kuki came out not long after wearing her normal clothes.

"Hey!" His eyes lit up when he saw her. Wally noticed this and rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV.

"Hi, sorry I rook so long." Kuki said as she came up to him. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"No problem." Kurt replied, glancing down at Wally, who was once again giving him daggers. "Err, let's go!"

"Bye guys' see you later!" Kuki called as Kurt dragged her out of the door hastily.

"Bye Wally, tell me how it went?" Kuki said poking her head back through the door.

"Yeah." Wally grunted sadly. With that. Kuki walked out.

* * *

"That guy hates me doesn't he?" Kurt stated with a smile as they walked into his room They'd been to the cinema and had just got back.

"Who?" Kuki asked in confusion.

"Numbuh 4?" Kurt tried to remember his name.

"Oh, Wally?" Kuki laughed. "Don't worry about it, he doesn't like anyone."

"He seemed real mad that you weren't going to that concert with him." Kurt then hinted.

"He'll get over it." Kuki replied, wrapping her arms around his neck playfully. "He's just real protective over his friends. He's just horrible to you because of that mission so long ago."

"He seems _real_ protective of you though."

Kuki thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's just 'cause I'm the worst fighter in the group." She giggled.

Kurt pulled away in a jealous mood.

"What's wrong?" Kuki asked.

"Nothing." Kurt replied, sitting on his bed and pulling her towards him by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

She perched on his lap and kissed his cheek, cuddling up to him.

He held her close but scowled when she got a text.

She sat up and opened her cell to read the text. It was from Wally.

Kurt looked over her shoulder and read it with her.

_Wow, the bands great live,_

_You should have came, wish you were here, you'd love it._

_Hope your having fun._

"Aww that's so sweet." Kuki giggled as she closed the phone.

Kurt was silent for a while, then exploded.

"What's going on with you two!" He yelled as he shoved Kuki from his lap.

Kuki yelped as she fell and hit her head on the desk in front of her. She lay on the floor and held the corner of her forehead in pain as she looked up at him.

"Kuki, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Kurt exclaimed, quickly kneeling right beside her and helping her up. "I didn't think I pushed you that hard."

"You didn't," Kuki said, still slightly in a daze. "I just fell from the little balance that I had from the way I was sitting."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered, gently invading her face with passionate kisses.

"I…It's okay. I'm fine." Kuki smiled. Returning the kisses to him.

She looked at his watch. It read 22:15.

"I'd better get back." She sighed.

"I'll walk you home." He replied, once again giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Well, bye." Kuki smiled as she opened the tree house door.

"See you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Kuki nodded. They shared a kiss and Kuki went inside.

She sighed as she walked in.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. They must have gone home for the night.

She went into her room and changed into her short purple nightdress and walked back of her room to get a drink.

She jumped when she saw a shadow moving about in front of her when she reached the living room.

Slowly, she stepped backwards until she was out of sight, then she ran to her room and grabbed her hairbrush from her shelf.

She quietly made her way back to where the intruder was. She crept right up to him and with a loud _thwack_ she hit him hard on the head.

"Ouch!" The shadow called out. "Not much of a welcome huh?"

Kuki found the light switch and flicked it on.

"Oh, hi Kuki." Wally groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh! Wally! I'm sorry, I…I thought." She began.

"It's okay." Wally chuckled. "I know you get jumpy when your on your own."

Kuki smiled at his understanding and helped him up.

They both sat on the couch in awkward silence.

"So did you have fun?" Kuki finally asked, carefully brushing her hair with her weapon.

"Yeah, it was great!" Wally smiled and turned to face her, suddenly getting excited again. "The band are so cool, they're really friendly too!"

"Wow, great." Kuki smiled, giggling at his eagerness. It was so cute.

"You really would have loved it." Wally told her.

Kuki smiled at him and then gave a yawn, running her hand through her hair.

Wally watched her subtly with adoration but a huge cut on her forehead caught his eye.

"Oh my god!" He said as he reached forward and placed his hand under her jawbone to keep her still as he looked at it.

Kuki quickly covered it with her hair.

Wally looked at her, concerned. "Kuki, what happened? Let me see it."

"No, it's nothing, I…I just fell." She told him.

Wally wouldn't hear of it, he tilted her head down so that he could see it and moved her fringe out of the way.

"Kuki, you're bleeding. Will you at least let me check it."

Eventually Kuki gave in and allowed him to fetch a damp towel and dab it on her wound.

'_This feels so nice' _she thought to herself in bliss. _'Wally's being so sweet…Wait! Kuki stop it, you've got a boyfriend! And he loves you! You love him!_

"How did you do this?" Wally asked her with concern.

"I told you, I fell." Kuki replied to him.

"Well what did 30c do about it?" His voice now growing harsh as the thought about Kurt. "Wasn't he with you or something?"

"Yeah he was." Kuki replied. "But, it's just a bump. It's not like I'm dying or something."

Wally lifted the towel from her head, at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Are you sure? Kuki you could be concussed or something, It's a real nasty bump."

"Wally, honestly. It looks worse than it is." She smiled. Standing up to make her way to bed.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou." She said sweetly to him and began to walk out.

"Oh! Kuki!" Wally called, Kuki turned around. Wally chuckled. "I almost forgot. I got you a T-shirt, and I got them to sign it."

"Thanks Wally!" She took it with gratitude and looked at it as she walked to her room.

When she lay in her bed, she thought about how worried Wally was about her.

She thought about why she didn't tell him the truth, she knew that Wally would have beaten the crud out of him the next day.

'_Anyway, it was only an accident wasn't it? And he was real sorry!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, story alerted and all that jazz, you guys are awesome!**

Just as she was dozing off, the loud tune of 'what it means to be a friend' (I've had that song stuck in my head all day X-D)

"Hello?" She answered her cell with a yawn.

"Hey babe. Just called to say goodnight." Kurt's voice said.

Kuki smiled. He was so sweet.

"You said that to me like an hour ago." She giggled.

"Yeah, well. I haven't seen you since then. I missed you."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

* * *

Wally sat on the couch, watching some weird scary movie.

'_I should check that Numbuh 3's okay.'_ He thought to himself. _'Didn't they say in class that a person who's had a bump on the head shouldn't sleep?"_

He followed his instinct and got up to go and check on his teammate.

He turned the corridor and made his way to Kuki's room. He knocked on the doorway and stepped through the curtain. Kuki obviously hadn't noticed as she was still talking on her cell.

"No I don't!" She giggled. "I know, I'm pretty tired…Okay…See you in the morning…I love you too."

Wally's stomach turned, he felt like he wanted to be sick. But he stayed put.

Kuki looked over in his direction and jumped slightly when she noticed him, but then smiled.

"Okay…Bye." She ended her call and then smiled tiredly at Wally.

"Hi Numbuh 4, did you want something?"

"Erm, no, I just…You know, came in to…er…Check that you were alright?" He stuttered.

Kuki looked at him confused, but then nodded. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh, Okay…I'll just…go then." He sighed, stepping out and walking grimly back to the couch.

As he sat down he got a text.

It was from Ben.

_Up to boxing tomorrow?_

_There's a talent scout in the area and we might get lucky._

He smiled and replied.

_Sure, I'm game if you are._

"What you watching?" Wally spun his head around as Kuki came in wrapped in her duvet. He scooched over as she sat next to him.

"I don't know. You can change it if you like." Wally mumbled.

"No, it's okay. Kurt's taking me to watch a movie like this tomorrow, I've gotta try and brave myself up. There's nothing on at this time anyway." She giggled and gave another yawn.

"I just got lonely and thought I'd come and keep you company. So, who you texting at this time? Not some girl we don't know about is it?"

Wally laughed nervously.

"I wish." He lied.

"Why? You're a good enough looking guy." Kuki smiled at him. "You could probably get any girl you wanted."

'_Obviously not'_ He thought to himself, but just shrugged.

Kuki got herself comfortable on the couch and placed a part of her duvet over Wally as they watched the film quietly.

Wally chuckled to himself as he noticed that she got closer and closer to him during each scary part.

She obviously hadn't changed at all and still got freaked out pretty easy.

At the really gory part, Kuki buried her head in Wally's shoulder and covered her eyes with her hand.

"You do know it's not real right?" Wally chuckled at her.

"Yeah, but it's just…nasty…doesn't it worry you how people come up with ideas like this?" Kuki whined.

"No." Wally shook his head with a laugh.

Kuki ran her arm up his chest and grabbed onto his hoodie by his collarbone. Wally saw his chance and he decided to take it.

He stretched his arms up in the air. He then let his arm come down and rest on the back of the couch, next to her.

He waited for a few minutes and then began to ever so lightly tap her head with his fingers, like a spider was crawling on her. She jumped and looked up, Wally moved his hand back onto the couch before she saw it.

She ran her hand through her hair to check nothing was in it. When she did so, she resumed to her last position leaning against Wally. Before she could do so, he made a sudden grab at her and yelled at the top of his voice.

"BOO!"

Kuki screamed loudly. Then slapped Wally on his arm. He was now in stitches of laughter.

"That was just mean." She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Sorry but it was just so tempting. Man if I had a camera to see your face again!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye from still laughing. "What a picture!"

"Not fair." She pouted and yawned. Stretching out so that she was lying on her side, and sliding her head down Wally's arm until her head hit his lap.

Wally moved his arm to give her more comfort and then turned his eyes back to the film. After about ten minutes the film was over, he glanced down at Kuki who was now out cold.

'_Forget it, I can't wake her.'_ He thought to himself, gently pushing her fringe out of her face.

He slowly moved over and placed a cushion under Kuki's head in replacement of his leg.

The duvet fell off as he stood up. He picked it up and placed it over her, then crouched down so that his face was level with her.

He rested his hands on his arms as he gazed adoringly at the sleeping beauty.

"You really do love him don't ya." He whispered, careful not to wake her up.

"He's not good enough for you Kooks…No-one ever will be in my eyes…You're too good, and sweet, and kind for any of those guys…including me."

He placed his lips on her forehead and inhaled her sweet scent as he kissed her gently.

"I'll always be here to look after you, no matter what. I've always been there to protect you. And I always will be."

With that, he stood up. Once more, he pushed her fringe from her eyes and then walked out into the corridor and into his room.

This emotion was getting stronger and stronger in his stomach, what it was he wasn't sure.

Love?...Sorrow?...Jealousy?…Want?...

He picked up his guitar and strummed. He began to sing to a song which he felt matched his feelings.

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on_

He was ten years old when he finally accepted that he loved her. He just never had the guts to tell her.

There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
That I can't say what's going on

Sure, at ten years old, even at sixteen. Adults would say, 'what would you know about love' or it's just a crush'.

_  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life, it taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball  
_

He knew that they were wrong. Why else would it bother him so much about her that he'd put his life on line just to keep her safe.

_  
There's still a little bit of your song in my ear  
There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on  
_

He hated Numbuh 30c, he always had. But he decided that he should make an effort, for Kuki.

_  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to lie  
Life taught me to die  
So its not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon._

After all, he wanted her to be happy.

_  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to cry  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy  
'Cause its not hard to fall,  
And I don't want to scare her  
Its not hard to fall  
And I don't want to lose  
Its not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know_

Since his confession to himself of his love for her, he'd always promised that take care of her.

Even if she wasn't his to protect, he still saw it as his duty.

**A/N:**** I know, I just had to put a song into it. I just heard this song on my ipod and thought 'OMG Wallykukiness!!!!'**


	5. Chapter 5

When Wally woke up, he had a shower, got changed, and had breakfast.

He was about to leave and meet Ben when Kuki walked in, in her nightdress.

"Morning." She smiled. "Where are you off to so early?"

"Hi. Oh, I was going to the boxing club. Apparently there's a talent scout lurking around, so…You know." He replied.

He glanced at the corner of her forehead, it had swelled a little and it had an abnormal colour of blue and purple.

"Mind if I come? Kurt's not meeting me until later and I don't want to be alone. Anyway, I haven't seen you boxing for years." Kuki asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll wait for you." He smiled.

Kuki grinned and ran back to her room. In ten minutes, she reappeared; she was fully dressed and had obviously covered her bruise with makeup as it was no longer visible.

Wally smiled at her, she wasn't wearing her green hoodie, but the T-shirt which he'd got her yesterday. It looked good on her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Oh!" She ran into the kitchen, pulled out a breakfast bar from the cupboard then came out as she munched on it. "Yep."

* * *

To Kuki, the boxing club wasn't anything special. When they walked in, the odour of sweat was wafted in the doorway and it wasn't much of a sight to see. The walls were an ugly brown colour it was a stuffy room with no windows, and most of the space was taken up by a large boxing ring in the centre of the room.

On the one wall, there was a cupboard full of headwear and boxing gloves, even spare shorts.

Next to that were sat some sort of work out apparatus.

On the opposite side of the room, three metal chairs sat rested against the wall.

In any spaces possible, there was equipment such as punch bags and dummies etc.

Sweaty guys wandered around the room, some wolf whistled at Kuki as she walked in. She edged closer to Wally feeling uncomfortable and venerable.

"Hey Beatles!" A boy called behind them. Wally turned around and smiled. They made some sort of strange handshake by linking thumbs with one another so that they were clasping each others fists.

"How's it going Ben?" Wally nodded. "This is Kuki, she wanted to come and hang around."

Ben nodded curtly to Kuki and politely shook hands with her.

He was an average size with an average build. His black hair was fairly short and he was dripping with sweat.

"Beatles! You're up next!" A huge bald man dressed in a red tracksuit called from the ring. "Chambers! You too!"

"Great, I forgot my gloves!" Wally groaned.

"Here you go dude, you can borrow mine, you don't want to wear any of those crappy ones from the cupboard." Ben said, taking them from around his neck and handing them to Wally.

"Thanks man! I'll be right back!" He said to Kuki, reassuringly tapping her arm and jogging over to the cupboard, where he took out a boxing hat (sorry, I have no idea what they call them.)

He then took off his hoodie and jeans to reveal the shorts which he was wearing. He then put on the hat and pulled a mouth guard from the pocket of his shorts and placed it in his mouth before putting on Ben's gloves and jumping into the ring.

"So, Kuki, I finally get to meet you!" Ben said with a smile. "Wally does not stop talking about you."

"Really? He talks about you a lot too. Are you two real close?" She asked.

"Yeah, we got partnered up about a year back." Ben told her as he walked towards the seats, Kuki followed.

"We were just supposed to fight. But during the practice, I saw this one guy steal my bag. We both ran after him, beat him to a pulp and stayed friends since then."

Kuki giggled at the story as they sat down.

She looked up at Wally, who was having a match with a taller boy. It worried her that he might get hurt.

"Don't worry." Ben told her, he must have noticed her concern. "Wally's most likely the best fighter in the ring that the club has."

Kuki looked over to him with a smile.

"I always wondered, why do they call it a 'ring'? It's square."

Ben laughed at her question.

"Before they were made like this, boxers would fight in a ring drawn on the floor and the crowd would be circled around them. I guess that's where the name comes from."

"Oh!" Kuki said, looking back up at Wally, discreetly scoping his body, then looking to her cell and reading the text that Kurt had just sent her.

_I'll pick you up in 5 mins_

_Where are you?_

_X_

Kuki looked at the time on the clock on the wall.

3:15pm

'_wow, that went fast'_

She sent back a reply to him and then continued watching Wally.

_I'm in the boxing club,_

_Next to Cleveland pizza shop._

_X_

Kuki gasped as the boy went to hit Wally below the belt.

Wally blocked it easily but missed the boy's other fist and took a left hook across his jaw.

"Hey! He can't do that!" Ben snarled furiously. "No hitting below belt!"

Wally looked dazed, the other kid hit him once again across his head, and fell to the floor.

"Wally!" Kuki called. Both she and Ben rushed to their feet and jumped into the ring.

"You okay man?" Ben asked, crouched on his hands and knees and looking down at Wally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wally replied, still in shock, he was pale and a little shaky.

Kuki pulled off his helmet and rested his head on her lap. He looked up and her and gave a faint smile.

"Hey! What's she doing here?" The kid who had just knocked Wally projected, still stood in the ring.

"What the hell were you doing? You know it's against the rules to hit below waist level!" Ben snapped as he stood up.

"Whoa! I was just causing a distraction, I wasn't going to hit him there! No rules against that!" The kid replied.

Ben continued to argue with the boy as the coach tried to calm them down.

Wally once again looked up at Kuki, who smiled weakly at him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Na, I'll be okay." He replied calmly.

She smiled and he grinned back.

"Kuki!" They both turned to see Kurt standing looking through the ropes of the ring.

Kuki smiled at him and stood up slowly, allowing Wally to regain balance before she got up completely

"Hi." She smiled, as she jumped down and kissed him.

"Hey Kurt, how you doing?" Wally nodded as he came to the edge of the ring. Kurt smiled back and then turned back to Kuki.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and looked across the ring.

"Oh, tell Ben I said goodbye when he's done." She chuckled, as she noticed that the coach was now attempting to pry Ben from on top of the boy.

Wally looked over and laughed, then nodded.

"Bye." He said as Kuki and Kurt began to make their way out.

"Hey guys, look at this dude!" One of the boxing boys laughed at Kurt as they passed them. "He looks more like a dancer than a boxer."

The boys around them burst into laughter.

"Yeah, what you doing in a place like this buddy boy? Like the sight of topless sweaty boys?" Another one laughed.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Wally scolded them. All of the boys silenced and carried on with their businesses.

Kuki looked back at Wally, who had his arms folded on the top rope of the ring, his chin was rested on his arms and he was glaring at the two boys who made the comments.

He glanced back at her and smiled.

She mouthed 'thank you' to him before waving and walking out.

* * *

"How often do you go in there?" Kurt said with anger and disgust as they walked out. His arm was draped over her shoulder.

"This was the first time." She replied with a small chuckle.

"What vile boys, reminds me why I used to hate the kids in gym." He laughed.

"Yeah, Well, Wally and his friend were okay." Kuki said.

Kurt said nothing, he just sighed and then looked down at her. He stopped walking and then turned and pulled Kuki into an embrace. He began to kiss her all over her face.

She felt warm in his arms and wished that he'd never let go.

"Want some pizza before we go? Just while we're here? We've still got time to spare before the film." He asked.

Kuki sighed and nodded.

She wasn't really looking forward to the film. After seeing her choice yesterday night, she told Kurt that they could come back tonight as he was desperate to watch this horror film.

Not that she overly minded, she had Kurt there, she knew that he'd look after her.


	6. Chapter 6

She came out of the movie shaking with fright. That movie was even scarier than the other one.

Kurt laughed when she jumped as he slipped his hand in hers.

"Come on, I'm not that scary." He chortled.

"Sorry. I just hate scary movies, I can't sit through them without getting really scared." She smiled.

"Vhat? Are you scared zat somebody vill come and suck your blood?" Kurt asked in a German accent as they stood waiting for the bus.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to suckle on her neck.

"Mmm, if it feels like this then I don't think I mind that much." She sighed.

"Now you're mine forever!" He shouted suddenly, making her jump.

She sighed and smiled, punching him lightly.

They got on the bus, since it was late, they were the only two on there. So they got a seat near the front and sat kissing for the journey home.

When they got off, Kurt took off his coat and placed it over Kuki's shoulders, she smiled at him with gratitude and carried on walking.

Kurt sighed as he dropped his cell on the floor. He stopped to pick it up. Kuki stopped a few steps ahead and waited. She rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. When she turned around she jumped when he was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurt? Kurt?" She said quietly, looking around for where he may had gone.

She screamed loudly when she suddenly felt two hands grip her firmly on the shoulders.

She looked up to see that her attacker was a laughing Kurt.

"Idiot!" She giggled. "You really scared me!"

"Sorry sweetie!" He replied, kissing her on the lips.

They arrived at his home, he opened his door and slowly walked in.

Kuki put his coat on the hanger as he walked into the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" He said. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Kuki asked curiously.

"Kuki! Get out of here! Quick! He's here! He's got....arrgg!!!!"

Kuki screamed as he appeared in the doorway, a hand was around his neck and strangling him. She charged in and went to grab the hand, only to realize that it was his.

He laughed uncontrollably. "I should take you to these movies more often! You're so freaked out!"

Kuki smirked and rolled her eyes. Beginning to get irritated.

"Mom and dad are out tonight." He told her, taking her hands and swinging them gently.

"Want to stay over?"

Kuki thought about it and then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

He leaned in and kissed her. Then picked her up and carried her up to his room. She giggled as he placed her on his bed.

"Want a midnight snack or something?" He asked her.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Sandwich?" He offered. She nodded again.

"Coming up." He said, disappearing out of the room.

She sighed and smiled. But gasped when she heard him scream. She then rolled her eyes. This scaring her was getting old now.

"What's wrong now?" She shouted.

"My thumb! Kuki, I think I've cut my thumb off! Call the ambulance! Please!" He reappeared, his hand covered in red.

Kuki's eyes widened as she ran to him and took his hand. He screamed in pain.

As realisation came to Kuki, Kurt began to laugh.

Ketchup.

"It's not funny any more Kurt! Cut it out!" She snapped.

Kurt's smile turned into a frown and he glared at her as he walked out and stepped back in with two plates of sandwiches.

"Fine! Jeez can't you take a joke?" He scowled.

Kuki glared at him. "Yes! But now you've just taken it too far!"

Kurt sighed irritably and thrust her plate in front of her. She took it and they both ate in silence.

"You're not wearing your sweater." He pointed out once they had calmed down.

"No, Wally got me this at the concert, so I thought I'd wear it today."

Kurt once again sighed and then looked at her with eyes of seriousness.

"Kuki answer me one question, and answer it truthfully." He said quietly. "Are you cheating on me with Wallabee?"

Kuki looked at him with shock and hurt. How could he even think that she'd cheat on him?

"No! We're just friends." She smiled and shrugged. Her smile was wiped away when the plate which Kurt was holding went flying towards her and smashed as it hit her on the arm. She yelped in shock and pain. It really hurt her.

Before she knew it, Kurt was sat next to her and was squeezing her arm tightly where the plate had just smashed against.

"Ow! That hurts!" She whined timidly.

"Don't lie to me!" He sneered, making a sudden twist on her arm and increasing the pain.

"I…I'm not!" She made a quiet squeaking noise as he squeezed even tighter and dug his nails into her skin.

"I saw you both in his little club today! 'Just friends' wouldn't sit with their head in each others laps!" He snarled.

"But!...We're friends! I act the same with Nigel…Hoagie, any of my friends!" She lied, tears now streaming down her face.

A hard slap across her face made the tears form even more.

"Slut!" He bellowed at her. "You're mine! Got that?"

He then pinned her down on the bed and began to kiss her viciously. They weren't kisses that she'd encountered with him before. These were more marking his territory and proving a point. He began to run his hand roughly up and down her body.

* * *

Kuki didn't sleep at all that night. She just sat up in bed next to Kurt, reviewing what had happened a few hours ago. What she had said to make him so angry and upset. She felt dirty. She hadn't planned to lose her virginity until she was a little older, or at least until she felt ready.

Kurt woke up and gazed up at her with a lustful smile. He sat up and began to kiss and nip at her shoulder blade affectionately. She simply sat and allowed him. She was too scared to do anything else.

Kurt leaned over and pressed play on his ipod speakers. Then sat back up and continued to kiss her body.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"This is the song that we danced to when we first met. Remember?" He asked. Kuki looked at him with a weak smile and nodded.

She looked down at her arm. It was swollen and bruised; she also had finger mark bruises around it from where he had held her so tightly. Little specks of blood were dotted around the bruising from the strong impact of his fingernails.

Kurt followed her gaze to her arm and sighed grimly.

"You know I don't like doing that right?" He whispered. "I just hate being lied to."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't lying, that she'd never dream of cheating on him, that she and Wally _were _just friends. But she kept quiet. She didn't want to risk making him angry again.

"You'd better go." He stated. "My mom and dad will be back soon."

Kuki sighed and got up. She slipped on her underwear and clothes. Then picked up the remains of the shattered plate from the floor and took it downstairs to the kitchen bin. As she walked out of the door, her eyes filled with tears.

She was a bad person.

The tree house was empty when she walked in. She went straight into the kitchen, opened the draw and pulled out a knife. Kuki took a deep sigh as she brought it into her room.

She sat on her bed and sighed to herself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

She placed the knife to her skin and as she pressed down hard and drew the blade back. The names that Kurt had said to her last night flooded in her head.

'_Slut! Pathetic! Useless! Stupid!__ Immature__! '_

She sobbed uncontrollably, it was strange. The pain that she was causing herself seemed to _ease_ the emotional pain that she had inside.

She put the knife down and examined the five deep cuts that she had made on her wrist. Pulling a tissue from her desk, she dabbed slowly at the blood and stared at the small red dots on the tissue.

"Kuki? Kuki are you in there?" A knock on the door made her jump. She threw the tissue in the bin, quickly put on a green sweater and hid the knife under her pillow.

"Y…Yeah, come in Numbuh 4!" She said as she wiped her eyes with her hand to hide any evidence of tears.

He came in with a big smile on his face.

"Kuki guess what!" He beamed.

"What?" She asked, managing to crack a smile.

He sat on her bed next to her and spoke.

"That talent scout was there yesterday! He saw me fighting and he's offered me a contract! _Me_! Isn't that great!"

"Really?" She opened her mouth wide, beaming with _real_ joy.

Wally nodded. "As of today, I am officially '_The Matador_'!"

"Wally that's great!" She said, he opened his arms and leaned forward to hug her.

She giggled, it wasn't often that Wally would want hugs. She was about to go in for a hug but then remembered Kurt, and how he mentioned that 'just friends' don't do things like that. She leaned backwards, staying clear of Wally's reach.

He looked at her, confused, and was about to question her when he heard the other three friends walk in the tree house.

Kuki sighed with relief.

"Come on! Let's go and tell them!" He exclaimed. Grabbing her arm and tugging her as he stood up.

Kuki inhaled in pain as he did so. He hastily let go and looked at her in puzzlement. Slowly he reached out and took her arm gently. Kuki tried to pull away but he held a firm, yet soft grip.

Wally used his other hand to cautiously push up her sleeve and gasped in disbelief when he saw the bruises and cuts on her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kuki…?" Wally gasped as he stared at her arm in horror.

She pulled her arm away and quickly pulled her sleeve back down to hide the marks on it.

Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

'Kuki…Who?" Wally stuttered, still not entirely sure what to do or say.

"It's nothing…Just forget it!" Kuki whispered, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"…What happened?" He finally mustered.

"It's nothing, I…I just…fell!" Kuki shrugged.

"You don't get cuts like that by falling Kuki!" He told her sternly. Reaching out his hand to pick up her arm and revealing her wounds once more.

"I…I…" She thought deeply about how she could talk her way out of it. "Okay! It happened on the way home yesterday. This…drunk guy…he came and…attacked me! But…Kurt got him off before he did any real damage."

Wally stared at her, it was easy for her to see that he wasn't convinced. Yet he nodded and sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She replied, forcing a smile. "Come on, let's tell them about your news!"

She pulled her sleeve back down again and tugged his wrist as she walked past him. She stopped at the doorway and blocked his path.

"You won't tell them will you? About…this?" She looked at him desperately. He thought for a second and then shook his head.

"If you really don't want me to."

"Thank you!" She said, smiling and restraining herself from hugging him and bursting into tears.

* * *

Wally felt so happy. The guys were being really supportive of his boxing contract. They even went out to Lime Rickey's to celebrate, a place where they hadn't been for years.

However, he couldn't help but keep glancing at Kuki and wonder how she really got those cuts and bruises. She seemed happy as she sat and talked with him and their friends. But there was something in her eyes, the others obviously didn't notice it, it was like the happy sparkle that she'd always had was gone.

Wally, Abby, Kuki and Wally decided to go home for the night, so after their meal, they all walked home together.

They laughed and joked happily as they got nearer to Abby's house. But once Abby had left, Wally and Kuki walked side to side in complete silence. The only sound they made was the thud of their footsteps.

When they reached Kuki's driveway, Kuki turned to face him.

"Well, night." She smiled. "And well done Wally, I'm really proud of you!"

That was another thing that baffled him and gave him a clue that something was wrong. Usually, at a time like this, Kuki would give him a hug, she hadn't hugged him at all that day, which was extremely strange.

Kuki smiled again and began to walk to her door. He felt the urge to hug her, comfort her and get her to tell him all that was wrong. But he knew he couldn't. Something was really bothering her and he didn't want to upset her by patronizing her about it.

"Kuki?" He said. She turned to look at him.

"You know I'm always here for you, right? Whenever you need me!"

She nodded and continued to walk into her house. He stood there until she walked in and closed the door.

* * *

Kuki wanted to tell him. It would make her feel so much better. But she knew she couldn't She knew what would happen.

If Wally found out what Kurt had done to her, he wouldn't think twice about going over to him and rearranging his limbs. It would be similar if Abby found out too. Only she wouldn't cause as much damage. Kuki still shivered at the thought of what Abby was capable of.

Wally walked home quietly. It was only about a two minute walk from Kuki's house to his, yet it seemed like an hours walk.

When he got in he went straight to bed, his parents weren't in so he had the house to himself. As he lay on his back in bed he received a text on his cell.

_Need you at training 8am tomorrow._

_Don't be late or you blow your chance!_

He sighed and closed the text from Smithy, his new manager. That guy was strict. And Wally knew when he signed the contract that this training would take up a lot of his time.

* * *

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine…one-hundred!" Wally panted, finishing off his workout with the dumbbells.

He'd been there for two hours already and was so fatigued he thought that he would drop dead any minute.

"Okay, good! Two minute break, then we'll work on your hooks and jabs." Smithy told him, walking over to the cupboard to pick up hook and jab pads.

Wally leant forward and put his hands on his knees to breathe. He reached over and grabbed his bottle of water, jugging the remaining water down.

He tossed it to Ben as he stepped up to the ring and stood in front of his Smithy.

Smithy gave him a grin as he held up the pads. Three of his front teeth were missing, he had one gold tooth on the bottom left of his mouth and a silver on his bottom right. All of the other teeth were either partially worn away or extremely yellow.

His greasy brown hair made his teeth show up more.

Maybe he wasn't up to scratch with personal hygiene but he was one of the best trainers around, and he'd found Wally. So Wally was willing to put 110% effort into everything he asked.

Hours soon went by and it was soon 5pm, the club was getting quite crowded.

Kuki ran into the boxing club sobbing. Boys in the club were staring at her but she didn't care. She looked around desperately for Wally. He was the only one she wanted.

She couldn't see him. But she noticed somebody who she did recognize…Ben!

She pushed past two boys stood in the way and ran over to him. She tapped Ben on the shoulder, he turned and smiled.

"Oh, hi Kuki…Hey? What's up? You okay?" He said with a frown when he realized how upset she was.

"Where's Wally?" She chocked.

He placed his arm around her reassuringly as he looked around the room, he couldn't see him anywhere. Some of the boys had began to crowd around them. Some trying to be friendly and asking Kuki what was wrong, others making smart comments or flirts.

"Back off guys, give her some air!" He told them, they all dispersed and went back to their businesses. Ben looked back down at Kuki, who was looking scared and helpless.

"Come on," He said to her gently.

He led her out of the room full of boys and into a small room. Kuki could only guess it was some sort of office or staff room by the size of it.

There were papers all over the place. It was so disorganized.

Ben sat her down on the couch and then picked up his cell.

"Hold on." He said giving her a consoling smile and put the cell to his ear.

It began to ring. Wally picked it up in a few seconds.

"Hello?" Wally said, panting heavily.

"Hey man, it's me." Ben replied, walking to the back of the room and using his shoulder to hold the cell to his ear as he picked up a plastic cup and filled it with water from the drinks machine.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Where are you dude? Are you going to be long?" Ben asked him calmly. Handing Kuki the cup of water, then sitting on the couch opposite her.

"Smithy told me to do ten laps around the park before calling it a day. I'm on my way home now. Why?"

"Kuki's here waiting for you. Can you get here as soon as you can? We're in the office."

"Sure."

Ben closed his cell then looked back up at Kuki, who had calmed down a little after taking a few sips of water.

"He'll be here real soon. Don't worry." He told her. She gave as much of a smile as she could make.

"Thank you." She sniffed.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, Ben didn't know what to say and Kuki didn't want to say anything. It wasn't until Kuki got a text from her cell when she read it and began to cry again that Ben decided he had to do something to comfort her.

"Hey." He said softly. Standing from his own seat and sitting next to Kuki.

She said nothing, just plunked her head onto his shoulder and continued to cry. He placed an arm around her and sighed awkwardly.

"I'm not sure what's going on, and I doubt you want to tell me. But I'm real sorry if I'm not acting right. I haven't done anything like this before." He chuckled nervously.

"It's just great that you're here and you've got Wally for me! Thank you!" She sniffed.

At that moment Wally walked into the door. He looked at them both with confusion and concern.

Ben stood up and smiled sensitively before walking out of the door to give them some privacy.

Wally took Ben's place on the couch next to her, only he wrapped both of his arms around her tightly. She held on to him and wept uncontrollably.

"H…He…He cheated on me!" She managed to say.

Rage suddenly went through Wally's blood.

"Come on, We'd better get you back to the tree house!" He said quietly. He stood up and assisted her.

Slowly they walked out of the door. Wally still had his arms around Kuki protectively.

Ben was waiting next to the doorway in the crowded room. He gave Wally a look of concern as the two walked out. Wally patted him gently on the shoulder and smiled his thanks to him.

When they finally got back to the tree house. Abby was there and soon aided in calming Kuki down.

"I walked into his room." Kuki sniffed, she was now sat on the couch in the tree house with a blanket around her and a cocoa in her hands. Wally and Abby sat either side of her.

"And he was just there! With Numbuh 86! They were touching each other all over! And…and we'd had an argument about cheating the other night too!" She stopped to blow her nose and wipe her tears.

"He wasn't even sorry though! When I was in the office he sent me a text saying 'quit making a scene!' I didn't think that I was over-reacting."

"No girl! You weren't! Don't let him make you believe that!" Abby told her.

"And before I went out, he slapped me and told me to get over it!" Kuki cried, resting her head on Abby's shoulder.

"He hit you?" Wally said, in more of a statement than a question.

Kuki sniffed and nodded.

That was just the missing piece for Wally. He now understood where those cuts and bruises were coming from, and it was too much for him to think of.

Slowly he stood up and marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked him.

"Out!" Wally replied opening the door.

"Wally! Please don't!" Kuki wailed.

"I'll be back later." He told them, closing the door.

That was the last straw.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wally!" Kuki yelled down the street. He stopped and turned around. She ran into his arms.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" She cried. "Promise me you won't hurt him!"

He sighed and nodded. He couldn't understand why she didn't want Wally to kick Kurt's ass after what he'd done to her.

"Go back to the tree house Kooks!" He ordered quietly, so angry that if he spoke any louder, he would scream in fury.

"Where are you going?" She asked in fear.

"I told you! I'll be back later!" He told her, pulling out of her grip and continuing to walk to his destination.

* * *

Kurt was at his new job. Working in a fast food diner. He had been for the last few weeks.

His boss had told him to finish the cleaning and then lock up, so he was on his own. It was beginning to get dark, Kurt was listening to the stereo from behind the counter as he mopped the floor.

He sighed irritably when he heard the bell of the door. Didn't people read the closed sign on the door?

"Sorry, we're closed for ton…" He turned around and froze when he saw Wally. He then smiled, feeling uneasy about the expression of fury in his face.

"Oh, Wally…Hi." He said with a nervous grin. "What brings you her…"

"You want to hit someone?" Wally interrupted him, knocking a chair on the floor as he stormed towards Kurt, who was now edging back uneasily. "Why not hit someone who can fight back?"

Wally continued to walk towards Kurt menacingly, throwing tables and chairs out of his path as he did so, and Kurt continued to back off, until he hit a wall and stood like a cornered mouse.

"Well?...Come on buddy!" Wally snarled. "I'm giving you a chance to show your toughness and your courage here!...Come on! You want someone to hit…Hit me!"

Wally was soon so close to Kurt that he could feel Wally's heavy breathing on his face.

"Hit me!" Wally repeated. "I want to see how tough you really are!"

Kurt simply stood with wide eyes, backed against the wall timidly.

Wally suddenly grabbed his arm and forced him to turn face against the wall, he then held Kurt's arm high against his back painfully.

"Thought so…" Wally whispered, panting from the amount of anger and adrenalin built in him. "You don't have the guts to hit me! So why take it out on helpless girls like Kuki?"

"You're breaking my arm!" Kurt wailed.

"Only 'cause Kuki would never forgive me if I got to your neck!...Not so nice when you get a taste of your own medicine huh?" Wally snarled back.

Kurt said nothing, just remained silent in the uncomfortable position in which Wally had him pinned.

"Trust me mate…the only reason I haven't killed you by now is because Kuki is so crazy about you she made me promise I wouldn't hurt you!"

"Not very good at keeping your promises huh!?!" Kurt spat. He soon shut up again as Wally increased the pressure and height at which he held Kurt's arm.

"Yeah? Funny, you lost your attitude when you realized that I'll still do damage! I could give you a slow and painful death, right here right now! And not think twice about it afterwards!" He whispered harshly in Kurt's ear. "You really want to test me, go ahead!"

Kurt remained silent and listened to him intently.

"You gutless fag!" Wally hissed as he pushed Kurt's arm and let him go. "Lock the door when I go won't you?"

He kicked the bucket of soapy water over as he made his exit. Glaring at Kurt as he went out of the glass doors and into the dark night.

* * *

Kuki sat in her room silently. Her radio was playing softly in the background. She was worrying, she was worrying about what Wally would do to Kurt. And what Kurt would do to _her _afterwards.

Abby had already found the wounds on her arm and showed Nigel, making her feel even worse.

She turned the radio up when she realized what song it was. It was her and Kurt's song, against all odds.

It was strange, but as Kuki listened to the lyrics of the song, they suddenly didn't seem so sweet and caring, but more threatening and determined.

_Just take a look at me now, _

_cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's a chance I've got to take._

She sobbed, visioning Kurt standing in the corner of the room, attempting to force her to take him back.

Kuki jumped when Wally walked into her room. He sat on the bed next to her silently. Neither one made eye contact.

"What did you do to him?" Kuki asked quietly, after a few seconds.

"Just gave him a lesson on manners." Wally shrugged. Then sighed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Kuki?"

"Tell you what?" She asked in an uninterested manner.

"That he was hurting you." Wally rolled his eyes, knowing that she was playing dumb.

Kuki remained silent for a while. She really was thinking about the answer.

"I guess that when you love someone, you'll do anything to keep them safe. No matter what." She whispered.

'_ain't it the truth.' _Wally thought to himself.

"You really love him?" He asked.

Kuki was quiet for another few seconds then looked back at him.

"I don't know." She whispered.

He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was alright, that he loved her more than anything else in the world. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.

Kuki jumped when the doorbell of the tree house rang.

"That's him." She whispered, looking at Wally.

"It might not be, could be some kid selling cookies or something." Wally told her consolingly.

"No, it's him, I know it." She stood up and walked out of her room and down to the tree house door. Wally followed and caught up with her.

Nigel had already opened the door to reveal Kurt. Kuki stood in the doorway between the living room and the corridor leading to the bedroom. Kurt obviously hadn't noticed Kuki as he was talking to Nigel about why he was ringing the bell so late at night.

"Who is it?" Hoagie asked, coming out of his room and standing next to them.

"Numbuh 2, take Kuki." Wally told him.

Hoagie looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Take her to her room or something, just keep her out of this room." Wally told him, gently pushing Kuki's shoulder so that she was now right next to Hoagie.

"Ooookay, come on Numbuh 3, you can help me work on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." Hoagie told her as he took her away.

Once they had gone down the corridor, Wally walked over to the door where Nigel and Kurt were stood.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I'd like to see my girlfriend." Kurt replied with just as much acid in his tongue.

"You've got no right to see her!" Wally shouted, moving forward as if he was going to punch Kurt.

"Numbuh 4! I'll handle this. Let him in!" Nigel ordered. Wally stood where he was, glaring at Kurt evilly. "Now!"

Wally obeyed, and slowly walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

"Sit down." Nigel said politely. Kurt did as he was asked.

"I'd just like to point a few things out to you as we're here Numbuh 30c. We care a lot for our operatives in this sector and if anything should happen to them, it's only natural for us to wonder about it." Nigel told him. "So I wondered if you knew anything about the bruises and cuts on Numbuh 3's arm?"

Kurt looked confused and shrugged. "You sure she didn't do it by falling over or something? You know she's pretty clumsy right?"

"No, I've seen them and there are definitely marks from fingers and nails there. Do you know anything about them?"

Kurt thought intently for a second then subtly smirked to himself.

"Okay." He sighed. "I didn't want to say, I promised Kuki that I wouldn't tell, but it's for her safety….so…She came to me the other day, in tears. She said that Numbuh 4 had gotten mad when she wouldn't go to the concert with him, and…and he hurt her…I wanted to kill the guy, but…I did promise Kuki not to hurt him, or tell anyone about it."

Nigel stared at him as he listened to the story.

"Very well. Thank you Numbuh 30c." He nodded.

"Please, call me Kurt." Numbuh 30c smiled, relaxing into his chair.

"Numbuh 4!" Nigel called.

Kurt smirked evilly as Wally appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Will you please escort Kurt off the premises?" Nigel asked, standing up and walking over to the door to open it.

"My pleasure." Wally grinned harshly and grabbed the scruff of Kurt's clothes as he dragged him up.

"But…But…?" Kurt protested as Wally shoved him out of the door.

"I did believe you for a moment then Kurt, I really did." Nigel nodded, closing the door slightly so that only his face was visible.

"Until you brought Numbuh 4 into the story. Anybody in this sector knows that Numbuh 4 would die before hurting Numbuh 3. If you come back here again I'll call for backup."

"Ta-ta lame-o!" Wally chuckled behind Nigel as Nigel closed the door in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Nigel closed the door and smiled at Wally, who clapped his hands up and down as if dusting them off.

Nigel laughed at him, then sighed. They walked away from the door, Nigel sat on the couch while Wally simply stood in front of it.

"Just when I was starting to think that he was a nice guy." Nigel said.

"Na, I hated the kid from the minute Numbuh 3 brought him in." Wally replied with a huff.

"Wait?" Nigel acted shocked. "You _didn't _like Kuki's first boyfriend? That's shocking!"

Wally laughed at Nigel's unfunny joke and then began to slowly walk out into the corridor.

"Numbuh 4!?" Nigel called, Wally stuck his head behind the doorway to see what Nigel wanted.

"Don't get to clingy with her, she's probably really freaked out after what Numbuh 30c did to her."

"What? I wasn't!" Wally shrugged. "I'm just looking out for her!"

Nigel made a 'hmm' noise and clicked the remote to turn on the TV. Wally sighed and walked over to Hoagie's room where he knocked the door.

"Come in!" Hoagie's voice came from behind the door.

Wally walked in and looked around to see Hoagie lying on his stomach upon his bed in his night trousers, reading a yipper comic.

"Where's Kuki?" He asked.

"Don't know, I think she went to watch TV or something." Hoagie shrugged.

Wally suddenly felt worried about her, _'she was left alone?' _Hoagie was such a dummy at times. He forgot all about Wally telling him to keep Kuki with him.

He closed Hoagie's door and power walked to Kuki's room. He knocked on the wall next to her curtain.

"Numbuh 3? Are you in there?" He asked.

Not getting any answer, he pushed back the curtain and peeked inside. When he saw, he smiled gently.

Kuki was lay on her bed snuggled up to her remaining rainbow monkey and was out cold. Wally walked in and sat next to her on the bed, reaching out carefully and pushing her bangs out of her face, he sighed, she'd obviously been crying, he could tell by her red eyes and tear stains down her cheek.

She started to shiver, he didn't have the heart to wake her up by putting her under the covers so he walked over to her wardrobe, where a blanket sat on top of it.

He reached up and after a few minutes of jumping and reaching with all of his might, he managed to pull it off. Wally covered Kuki with the blanket and sat in content watching her sleep peacefully.

Then, just to ruin the moment, his cell phone rang.

He jumped and quickly answered it, charging out of the room so not to disturb Kuki.

"Hello?" He whispered as he stepped out from behind her curtain.

"Beatles?! Is that you? Why the hell are you so quiet?!" Smithy bellowed down the phone, he was obviously not in a good mood.

"Sorry." Wally sighed, knowing that he was in for a long lecture about something.

"Beatles! What the hell are you doing threatening a kid at his workplace?! You know how bad your rep could get for that?!"

"Sorry, Smithy, I just…Got a little mad about something."

"Well any violence you have, save it for the ring! Nobody supports a thug who goes around looking for trouble!"

"I had a pretty good reason." Wally replied, stating his opinion even though he knew that it wouldn't be heard.

"Well! You're doing a full day's worth of training to teach you a lesson! Be at the club at 7:30 sharp tomorrow morning! And you're working without a lunch break until 10 in the afternoon!"

"What!?!" Wally bellowed.

"No buts! Or I'll increase it!" Smithy yelled back, hanging up the phone.

Wally growled in frustration and stormed into his room. He'd decided he'd better get a decent nights sleep before his 'day's work of training'.

* * *

He panted with all of his might for any oxygen which he could take in.

Wally looked at the clock, only two hours to go before he was free.

"Can I please have a break? I feel like I'm gonna faint!" Wally gasped.

"Fine! Five minutes!" Smithy grunted.

Wally drunk down a full bottle of water and picked up his cell to text Ben. As the backlight of the phone came on, the words '4 missed calls' came on screen.

Wally read it and pressed view. They were all from Kuki.

He suddenly had a really bad gut feeling that something was wrong.

Quickly he turned around and began to pick up all of his equipment and store it into his locker.

"Come on Beatles! Get on the weights now!" Smithy told him.

"Sorry, Smithy, something's came up, I've got to go!" Wally informed him.

"What?" Smithy asked in a half sarcastic tone. "You haven't finished training yet! I told you that we're training until 10!"

"I'll make the time up, I promise! Somebody needs me right now!" Wally said, opening the door.

"Beatles! You walk out of this club right now and you can forget about your contract! I think you should get your priorities right."

Wally glared at him for a second in the doorway.

"I am!" He said and walked out of the door.

He ran down to Kuki's house as fast as he could, hoping that she'd be there.

As he got to the corner of her street, he saw the reflection in a house opposite of flashing blue lights.

As he turned the corner, he saw an ambulance outside Kuki's house.

"No!" He whispered to himself and continued to run forward.

Two paramedics were pulling a stretcher from out of the house. Wally ran up to it and gazed down at the figure on it, his frown suddenly turned into a slight grin of relief as he realized that it wasn't Kuki on the stretcher.

He began to laugh. Kurt glared back up at him, his head seemed to be pouring with blood and he looked as if he had only just gained consciousness.

He turned and looked at the house and frowned again. Was Kuki alright. He walked quickly towards the door.

"Kuki!" He yelled as she ran out of the house and into his arms. He kissed her head as he squeezed her tightly, he was so glad that she wasn't badly hurt.

"Are you alright?" He asked, panting from all of the adrenalin built inside him right now.

"I am now!" She smiled up at him. He smiled and hugged her tight again.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Mom and dad have gone to pick Mushi up from summer camp. The doorbell rang and I answered it thinking that it was them." She told him, her voice was quiet and wavery.

"But it was Kurt, he barged in and started yelling at me and hitting me! I…I just couldn't take it! I grabbed my mom's vase and hit him with it! I didn't mean to hurt him! I just…I just wanted him to stop!"

She began to cry. Wally held her close and shushed her calmly.

"It's alright! He'll be fine. It'll just teach him a lesson or two." He chuckled.

"No! He doesn't give up that easily!' Kuki replied, becoming stressed and worked up again.

Wally put his finger on her lips and shushed her again.

"Well he'd better not try it! Not while I'm here to protect ya!" He told her. "Come on! Let's get you out of here!"


	10. Chapter 10

He took her back to the tree house, where Hoagie and Abby were sat on the couch, Abby reading a magazine, Hoagie playing some game.

"What's happened now?" Abby asked in an aggravated, yet concerned voice.

"Nothing…She's fine." Wally replied as he brought Kuki in and took her through the room towards the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"Numbuh 2, could you make her a cocoa?" Wally looked over his shoulder, Hoagie nodded and stood up glancing at Wally and Kuki in concern as he walked into the kitchen.

He led her into her room and got her to sit on her bed and then sat down next to her.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe here!" He whispered to her.

"Thanks Wally." She sniffed, wiping her teary eyes. Still sobbing slightly.

He rubbed her arm gently. They heard a knock at the doorway. Hoagie was stood next to the curtain with the cup of cocoa that Wally had requested.

Wally stood up and met with Hoagie at the door, taking the mug from him.

"Thanks man." Wally smiled vaguely.

"Is she okay?" Hoagie asked.

"Tough day." Wally replied, turning to walk back to Kuki.

"Hey." Hoagie thought aloud, looking at his watch. "I thought you weren't coming back for another hour and a half! Shouldn't you be at boxing?"

Wally sighed and continued walking to Kuki, choosing not to answer Hoagie's question.

Kuki had obviously heard their chatter and questioned him as he handed her the drink and sat next to her again.

"I forgot you were boxing, sorry…I wouldn't have called you but..."

"It's okay." Wally shrugged.

"So did they let you out early?" Kuki asked.

"Something like that." Wally replied, looking away in sorrow.

"What?" Kuki asked.

"Nothing." Wally looked up at her.

"Tell me! What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands which were in his lap.

"I was kicked out. My trainer said that if I left, that was it, my contract was over. So I just walked out."

Kuki looked at him in sympathy.

"Wally, I'm so sorry!" She looked away in guilt. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be…"

"It's okay!" Wally assured her, he placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him. He smiled at her and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"But…You were so happy when you got that contract and it's ruined because of me." She sobbed.

"Kuki…Look at me." He sighed at her misery. "You are way more important than some cruddy boxing contract!"

She smiled at him and hugged him. He breathed in her scent as he held her close and sighed in euphoria.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to get some sleep now." Kuki said with a yawn.

"Okay." Wally whispered, he pushed one of her bangs behind her ear and smiled gently before walking out of the room.

"Wally!" Kuki called as he reached the doorway. Wally tilted his head to show her that he was listening.

"Thank you."

He turned and smiled at her.

"Night Kuki." He said gently, then walked out.

"How is she?" Abby asked as he came in and sat down.

"She's alright now." Wally replied quietly.

"What happened." Hoagie asked, pausing his game to turn to Wally.

"Numbuh 30c decided to go to her house and he tried to hurt her again." Wally explained, then began to laugh. "She flipped out and smashed him across the head with a vase!"

The other two operatives chuckled.

"About time someone hit him." Hoagie stated.

"Yeah, I'm pretty pleased it was Numbuh 3 who did it too." Abby laughed.

"I don't know, it affected her pretty bad. She was real worked up about it." Wally replied.

"Well, I just hope it teaches that boy a lesson." Abby said.

"Nah, even Kuki knows he won't give up that easily." Wally shrugged.

After a pretty long conversation, Wally decided to go to bed, the amount of work he had done that day must have worn him out as he was asleep in almost no time.

* * *

He had the strangest dream that night.

He and Kuki were alone in the tree house and were sat on the couch together watching TV.

Kuki was curled up to him and he was running a hand through her hair as they relaxed in each others company.

Kuki looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." She told him. 

"I love you too." He replied, neither said any more. Neither of them had to.

They simply leaned towards one another and kissed passionately.

"Can I borrow one of your hoodies? I'm cold." Kuki asked, Wally simply nodded. Kuki beamed at him, kissing him once more as she stood up and walked out.

'_Oh my days, she's perfect! How did I get such an angel?' _He thought to himself.

As he heard her coming back he turned and smiled, only to be greeted by Kuki's across his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked in total confusion.

"I just found _this_ on your hoodie!" Kuki snapped, holding up a single strand of black hair.

Wally stared at her in disbelief and utter bewilderment.

"Yeah?" He said, trying to make sense of the whole scenario.

"Why is one of Numbuh 5's hairs on your hoodie!?! Huh? Have you been cheating on me?" She screamed.

"What?" Wally asked, being hit again, this time, across his face.

"You and Abby have similar hair you know that? You sure it's not just yours?"

"How Dare You!" Kuki yelled, grabbing the closest abject to her, (which was the remote), and throwing it at him, comically making it bounce from his eye, making him fall backwards. It was like the Tom and Jerry cartoon on the TV.

"Don't you make _me _the enemy here Wally!" She continued to scream.

"What? I didn't even…"

"Shut up! You Pathetic…Worthless…Stupid…No good…Low lived…" She'd continually insult him as she'd deliver a thump against his chest or a slap against his face.

He exited the tree house with a huge black eye. What seemed like the whole town was standing in front of him staring. Some people looked at him suspiciously. Others gave a look of sympathy. The rest just sniggled and chuckled harshly as he walked past them.

He tried to ignore them as he walked through them.

A million voices entered his head.

"Well, he should have known that she was no good!"

"We did warn him."

"She's far too good for him anyway."

"It's his own fault for being so careless."

Everybody was talking about him. He hid back the anger and sorrow as he continued to walk through the crowd.

The voices of other people began to repeat what Kuki had said to him.

"Pathetic!"

"Worthless!"

"Stupid!"

"No good!"

He winced and grunted through bared teeth as he felt pain over his body. He looked at his arm, where the word 'worthless' was being carved into his skin.

He looked at his stomach, 'pathetic' was written in blood.

Words of insults and put downs were being carved and scarred into his entire body.

The voices in his head continued to repeat the harsh words.

"No good!"

"Pathetic!"

"Stupid!"

"Worthless!"

He covered his ears with his hands in attempt to block the voices, he could feel the many eyes on him as his world spun around him. His body was hurt all over from the cuts and bruises.

"I trusted you!" He shouted.

* * *

He woke up panting and sweating in fright, quickly checking his body for any marks of writing on them, he got up and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the cold tap, he cupped his hand and caught some of the water, bringing it to his lips and slurping it down. He then cupped both hands together and threw the water on his damp face.

As he dried his face with the towel he looked in the mirror.

"Thank crud it was just a dream!" He sighed to himself.

He couldn't get back to sleep, so despite it being 4:00am, he walked through towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

Nigel was already sat at the table in the kitchen when Wally walked in, he had a cup of coffee in his hands and he looked like death warmed up. He nodded sleepily at Wally as Wally sat and joined him.

"You okay Numbuh 1?" He asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just having a restless night." Nigel replied, pushing up his sunglasses as he rubbed his eyes .

What was it with that guy and his sunglasses, there was only a dim light turned on for crud's sake. Maybe it was as a sense of authority or something.

"What are you doing up so early anyway Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I had this real weird dream…well, nightmare!" Wally started.

He told Nigel about all that had happened in the dream and Nigel sat and listened intently.

He must have been talking for a while as it was now 6:30am and beginning to get light.

"Certainly a peculiar dream." Nigel agreed, his chin in his hand as he thought about it.

"Maybe it means that you're scared of loving her after what's happened?"

Wally usually hated it when Nigel tried to interpret dreams as Wally didn't think they had a purpose or meaning. It was just the brain getting bored of lack of TV and games, so creating it's own.

This time however, Wally was certain it meant something, and he wanted to know what.

He shook his head. "I'm not scared of loving her, especially after what's happened, if anything it's made me love her _more_, 'cause I feel like I have to protect her"

"What about it maybe, just showing your fear about telling her."

"No, don't see anything relevant to that." Wally shrugged. "It sure started off as a great dream though."

A bright light bulb then flashed above Nigel's head, making the top of his bald head glisten and shine (metaphorically speaking of course).

"That's it!" He stated. As he thought aloud. "That's how Numbuh 3 feels. It started off great with Numbuh 30c… Then of course he began hitting her, accusing her of minor things that weren't even real…Now…She must be scared that people are talking about her…She's lost trust in other people now after what he's done to her…And the marks on your body must simply mean that his words have scarred her."

"Wow! Numbuh 1! Even when you're running on caffeine you are a genius!" Wally smiled, clicking his finger in realization.

"It must be my job to help her get through it!"


	11. Chapter 11

It had now passed 3 o'clock and Kuki hadn't come out of her room.

Wally decided to go into her room and check on her. He walked down to her door, (or curtain) and knocked the frame.

"Kuki? Are you okay?" He called.

"Yeah." A muffled sound came from inside the room.

Wally pulled back the curtain and walked in, Kuki was scrunched into the fetal position on her bed and had her duvet covering her. He walked over and perched on her bed. Grabbing the duvet gently, he pulled it from her, she stretched out but remained lying on her stomach and gazing up at him.

He smiled.

"Come on." He said, standing up.

"Where?" She mumbled.

"We're going to the park, you need to wind down." He told her.

'No! I'll stay here." Kuki said quietly. Wally sat back down and she sat up next to him, cross legged.

"I don't want to go out anywhere."

"You can't stay cooped up in here all your life!" Wally told. "Come on, just try it. Please? I'll be right there with you."

Kuki sighed in thought then looked up at him. "Okay."

* * *

"See this isn't so bad right?" Wally asked as they slowly strolled through the park of trees and grass.

"I guess." Kuki replied grimly, then watched as two everyday people walked past her. They casually glanced at her as anybody would.

"I just feel like everyone's talking about me and judging me."

"Since when did Kuki Sanban care what people think?" Wally asked rhetorically. Making her laugh. "Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and jogged to the nearby play park.

"Wally, don't you think we're a little old to be playing jungle gym?" Kuki giggled, she stood at the gate as Wally ran in, jumped onto the monkey bars and hung onto them while facing her and grinning cheekily.

"Like I said, why should we care about what people think? Relive the good times Kooks! What do you say?" He said, jumping from the monkey bars and walking over to her.

"Kooks?" She chuckled.

His cheeks went red.

"Yeah, just some nickname I came up with." He smiled. "That's okay right?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kuki replied. "Well, I'll race you to the climbing frame!"

She giggled as began to run. Wally laughed and ran after her, jumping onto the play equipment and climbing to the top as fast as he could.

"Duh, na na na! King of the playground! Duh na na na! Big kids for life!" Wally chanted as he got to the top, reaching one arm in the air to show triumph.

Kuki laughed just below him and jumped down, beginning to run to the roundabout in the middle of the play park.

She closed her eyes and leant back as Wally pushed her round and round, faster and faster.

So many memories came back from this park. This was where Hoagie first learned to ride a bike, where Nigel conquered his fear of heights by climbing the climbing frame. Wally even broke his arm on this very roundabout when he was pulling some stupid stunt.

She laughed at the thought and stuck her foot lightly on the ground to slow down, Wally grabbed the bar and pulled the roundabout to a stop so that Kuki could get off.

They slowly walked to the swings. Kuki's all time favorite part of equipment on any park. When she was alone in the park, she used to swing as high as she could and pretend that she was a rainbow monkey. When her teammates were there it would be different, Wally would always be standing on the slide, a few meters in front, and wait until some poor unsuspecting kid came past, then he'd slide down it and knock them flying. However, she would used to pretend that she was Jane, and she was swinging closer and closer to her Tarzan in the treetop.

She perched on the seat and smiled and Wally leant on the slide in front of it and watched her quietly. She began to giggle as she swung backwards and forwards, she was beginning to go so high that she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She gave a great belly laugh as she slowed down. Wally grabbed the chains of her swing and looked down at her.

'Nobody's judging you Kuki." He said quietly. "Even if they are, they're not worth worrying about. It's just us guys that matter. You, me and, Nigel, and Abby, and Hoagie. We stick together just like we always have."

She stared up at him and smiled, he returned the smile. They both leant closer and closer, their noses bumped.

Wally chuckled and pressed his lips against hers. Running a hand through her hair.

Kuki kissed back holding herself stable with one hand on the chain of the swing. Her other hand was on Wally's cheek.

They broke apart and smiled at each other, neither wasted any time in moving in for another kiss. Wally wrapped his arms around Kuki and Kuki kept both hands on the chains of the swing to hold herself up.

"Just friends, huh Kuki?" A familiar voice made them break apart and turn around to look.

Kurt was stood behind the fence of the play park and was leaning on it.

Wally growled with rage.

"Don't you even talk to her!" He yelled, pointing a threatening finger towards Kurt.

Kurt just squinted his eyes at him with a sarcastic face, then glared back at Kuki

"I should have known I couldn't trust a slut like you! I was thinking about letting the charges for abuse drop, but now, after how demanding and …" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as Wally had stormed over, grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him over the fence.

Kurt whimpered as Wally delivered a boot to Kurt's side, he lay on the ground cowering.

Wally grabbed his collar once again and half throttled him as he pulled him up to meet Wally's face.

"You know! It's little weasels like you that remind me why I used to beat up other kids!" Wally snarled. His face was inches from Kurt's. It was easy to see that Kurt was terrified.

"If you ever call her a name like that again! I'll give you something to press charges for! I'll hit you so hard that your kids will inherit your bruises!" Wally growled. "I'm warning you! If you ever so much as think about her again, I'll put you lights out!"

He pushed Kurt so that he fell into the fence, staring up in fear.

With a single punch to Kurt's stomach, Wally stepped back.

"Get! Now, before I really lose my temper!" He muttered. Kurt scrambled up and ran out of the park, if he had a tail it would definitely be between his legs.

Wally sat on the swing next to Kuki and swung it backwards and forwards slightly, with his feet planted on the floor.

"Did you really have to punch him?" Kuki asked with a light chuckle, obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

"He's lucky it was just one punch." Wally said. "I was so mad that I would have happily beat him to a pulp."

Kuki stood from her own seat on the swing and walked over to sit on Wally's lap.

"Well, before we were interrupted." She giggled. Kissing him softly on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, Wally placed one hand on her lap, the other, supported her back.

When they broke apart, Kuki rested her head against the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Wally." She sighed. "About everything, I love you! It's always been you Wally!"

Wally kissed her forehead gently and rested his chin on her head.

"I've never felt the same way about anyone, even Kurt didn't match how I felt with you! I thought I loved him, but you! I…I just know I do!"

They kissed again, Wally closed his eyes, silently cheering that this wasn't just one of his dreams.

"I love you too Kuki." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note****: Hi guys, I just want to say thanks to you great reviewers and all of you amazing people who read this fic, I love you all! Anyway, I'm going to wrap up this story as I suddenly had a random rush of fic ideas and want to get them down before I forget.**

At 6:00pm sharp, Kuki and Wally walked into the tree house, hand in hand.

"Whoa? Did we miss something?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah, we're together now!" Kuki squealed, using her free arm to wrap around Wally's arm which was holding her hand. (Confusing I know,)

"Yeah, and we'd love to sit and talk about it, but we've got to be at the movies in like…3 minutes, Kuki just wanted to go to the bathroom before we went." Wally stated, Kuki nodded and released him.

"I hate those toilets at the movies so I wanted to go before we went to save having to use them." She said, and quickly ran out of the room.

"Well, our boys all grown up, he's finally had the courage to ask her out!" Abby laughed.

Wally smiled and shrugged.

"But aren't you worried about Kurt still hanging around Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked.

"Na, we bumped into him at the park and I soon had him begging for mercy. He won't dare go near her now." Wally told them.

"Well then, we're real happy for ya!" Abby smiled.

Wally grinned back and Kuki came back through the doorway, they waved their goodbyes and rushed out of the door.

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Wally panted as they jumped from the bus and quickly walked to the doors of the cinema. (Well, _he _was quickly walking, dragging Kuki along by her hand.)

"Wally! Will you just chill out? I've been to the movies so many times this week anyway." Kuki giggled at him fretting. They joined the queue for tickets.

"Hopefully it's just the trailers and the movie isn't…" He was cut off by Kuki standing in front of him and kissing him gently on the lips.

"It's not the movie I came for. I came to spend time with you, so what if we miss a few minutes?" She smiled.

He smirked back and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on her forehead before stepping forward to the woman at the box office.

"Two please."

* * *

They walked out of the movie chuckling and laughing uncontrollably. Wally had his arm over Kuki and Kuki held a small box of left over nachos in her hand.

Neither one of them had really paid any attention to what was on the movie, they were both too busy taking trips to the snack bar and back, having food fights, and making out.

They decided not to take the bus as a long walk home under the moonlight would be nice and quiet for the two of them. So they walked along the riverside.

"It's such a beautiful night." Kuki sighed, staring up at the hundreds of stars above them, (I love stars, I think they're the most gorgeous, amazing things ever!)

"Yeah," Wally leant over and kissed her cheek adoringly. Kuki sighed at his gentle touch.

"I'm so happy." She whispered. "I didn't know it was possible to be as…relaxed and…safe…and happy as this. Wait! I already said happy."

Wally chuckled and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"I just feel like this is some dream. And I really don't want to wake up." She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"If it is a dream, I'm going to hibernate till next spring." He replied softly.

* * *

After about an hours walk, they soon got back to the tree house.

Everybody else had either gone home or gone to bed as all lights were turned off and nobody was around when they walked in.

"Want some cocoa?" Kuki asked quietly, so not to wake anybody up.

Wally nodded and lounged on the couch as Kuki walked into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with two mugs in her hand, she handed Wally one and then sat down and snuggled against him as they sat and sipped their drinks.

When Kuki had finished, she looked over at Wally, who was taking his last sip. He then smiled back at her and she began to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"You've got a big blob of cream on your chin!" She pointed out.

"Where?" He began rubbing the bottom of his chin in attempt to get the cream off.

"No, it's a little higher!" She told him. He rubbed a part of his chin again, missing the cream completely.

Kuki laughed and leaned over, placing her lips on the cream, she took it off with a kiss. "There, got it."

Wally rubbed his chin again with a laugh and then stood up.

"Well, we'd better get to bed."

* * *

When Wally had got changed, he lay in bed and placed his head against the pillow.

Hearing his door creak open, he didn't even need to look to guess who it was.

Kuki slipped into bed next to him, his back was facing her. She lay close to him and placed her freezing cold feet on his.

"You like my own hot water bottle." She whispered with a giggle. Planting another kiss just below his ear. He rolled over onto his back and looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be in your own room?" He asked with a smile.

"Noooo, I missed you!" She giggled, snuggling up to him.

"Can't go a whole ten minutes without me huh?" Wally grinned.

She laughed. "I never could!"

Kissing him on the lips, she then rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He soon followed.

* * *

Early next morning, Hoagie walked in from late night partying and walked into the corridor to go to his bedroom. As he passed Wally's door, he had the best idea for prank of the century!

He ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of frozen water. Slowly and quietly, he opened Wally's door, his eyes widened in shock when he saw an extra body in bed with Wally.

Nigel walked out of his room with a yawn and walked down to where Hoagie was.

"Look!" Hoagie whispered, pointing into the room, Nigel peeked behind the door and smiled.

Kuki was lying, sleeping like an angel. Wally was also out cold, his face so close that small strands of hair were moving with every breath he took. Both were smiling.

"They really love each other don't they?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Hoagie shrugged, not so phased at the two together.

"Look, even in their sleep, he's protecting her." Nigel was right, Wally's arm was wrapped loosely around Kuki's waist. As if shielding her from any nightmares which she would face.

He'd always protected her, even when she didn't know it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**** Hi guys, I know I said last time that it was the last chapter, but I forgot that this scene was the whole reason that I made up the story, and wanted to put it in but forgot X-D**

**Stupid me. Anyway, this is the last chapter, honest.**

Kuki woke up with a smile on her face, feeling the warmth of Wally's arm around her waist she sighed calmly. With a stretch, she got out from under Wally's arms and stood up. Walking into her own room to get dressed.

When she came out, she walked to the front door of the tree house, and opened it. Before stepping out of it, she turned when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

She beamed when she noticed that it was Wally.

"Just leaving me now huh?" He joked with a smile, scratching the back of his head sleepily.

"Yeah, sorry, my mom wants me to do a load of chores, it's going to take all day for me to do." she whined.

"Okay. I'll probably talk to you later then." He smiled, grabbing her hand and slowly letting go as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bye." She replied and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

She walked home and used her key to get into the house.

"Oh Kuki dear! There you are!" Her mother called happily. "Me and your father are taking Mushi to her friends and then we're going to see Bryan and Jill. Thank you for doing the chores pet! I'll give you extra pocket money when I get home."

"Okay." Kuki smiled as her mother, father and sister walked out of the house.

There was a positive side to being alone in the house, Kuki could have her music on as loud as she wanted while she worked, without having any family member complain and force her to turn it off.

So she had her stereo on full blast as she polished the photos on the stairs carefully.

She'd already done most of the rooms in the house and time had flew by, it was 5:00pm and beginning to get dark.

She heard a thump coming from Mushi's room, like something had fallen. Slowly, she walked in and saw that the window was open. Underneath it, was a lilac plant which Sandy had brought her. It was lying on the floor, soil spread around it, and the pot was in shatters on the floor.

"Must have been a bird or something." She muttered to herself, closing the window and kneeling down to clean up the mess.

She jumped when she heard a clatter in the kitchen. Standing up cautiously, she decided to bravely follow the noise.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard a song being played on the CD player in the kitchen. It grew louder as she came closer.

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace?_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one, who ever knew me at all_

Her heart thumped loudly, she had a really bad feeling that _he _was in the house.

As she walked in the kitchen, she closed her eyes, fearing that he'd be standing right there.

She opened her eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen. She switched off the CD player and sighed, just hoping that it was just coincidence, that it just happened to turn itself on, on that particular song.

"Hello Kuki." Was the next thing she heard before Kurt's hand wrapped around her neck, it didn't hurt her, but it made her feel uncomfortable.

He began to kiss her neck passionately as his hand moved from her neck to her arm, his other hand grabbed her other arm. She struggled, but he wouldn't let go.

"Quit squirming!" He ordered.

"Y...You're hurting me!" She whimpered.

He tightened his grip, causing her to let out a quiet, pathetic squeak of fear and pain.

Before he could say anything else to her, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He covered Kuki's mouth with his hand.

The knock repeated.

"Kuki? Kuki are you in?" Wally called from behind the door.

"Answer him!" Kurt whispered, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gun.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered back, terrified.

"You don't do as I say, and your new boyfriend spends the night in A&E!" He threatened.

"Kuki!" Wally shouted again, knocking on the door.

"Answer him." Kurt repeated, leading her towards the doorway.

"J...Just a second Wally!" She stuttered as she got to the door. Kurt stood to the side of the door with a firm hand still gripping tightly onto her arm. He clicked the gun and held it in his other hand.

"Get rid of him." He hissed.

She opened the door halfway and peeked through the gap, Wally was stood with a cute smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?" He joked. "I thought you weren't in for a minute then realised that your kitchen light was on. Anyway, want to go out bowling or something?"

Kuki put on a fake smile and shook her head. "No, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll stay in tonight."

"Okay then." Wally shrugged. "Need some company?"

"N...no!" She exclaimed, Wally looked at her confused. "I...I mean, no thanks, I just want some alone time."

"Okay. Are you okay, you look a little...pale." He told her.

"Really, I'm fine." She nodded. "I'd better go, I've still got a load of chores before my parents get home."

"Okay, see you later then." He smiled, beginning lean forward for a kiss.

"Bye." She replied, closing the door before he could get to her.

Kurt then stood behind her and gripped her other arm.

"Come on! He told her. turning her away from the door.

"W...Where are we going? How did you get that? Why are doing this?" She she whimpered.

"You ask so many questions." He sneered. "I haven't decided where I'm going to take you yet. It's my dad's, remember, he usually has it hanging up in his study? His bullets were in his desk. And I'm doing it because you belong with me! Not him...He's nothing Kuki...Nothing."

Before she knew it. The door suddenly burst open and Wally had his arm around Kurt's neck, strangling him. With a great shove from his free arm, Wally managed to push Kuki from Kurt's tight grip.

She fell to the floor and looked up at the two in fear.

Kurt managed to throw Wally off him. Wally fell against the wall and Kurt pinned him up against it.

Kurt held the gun to Wally's forehead, causing Wally to stop struggling and glare at his opponent.

"She's mine!" He whispered. "I always win!"

With that, Kurt brought back the gun up in the air and brought it back to the side of Wally's head quickly.

Wally fell to the floor, only half conscious. Blood dripping from the side of his head, his eyes locking with Kuki's.

A tear rolled down Kuki's eye and she felt totally helpless.

Kurt stood over Wally and pointed the gun towards his head.

"No!" Kuki screamed, quickly crawling over and throwing herself over Wally, where Kurt's gun was pointed. She looked up at Kurt and saw the fury in his eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" She cried. "Please! Kurt I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

He grabbed her arm and threw her away from Wally's side.

"Leave him! And come with me! Then I won't blow his brains out!" He told her quietly.

Kuki stared at Kurt, then looked back at Wally, who could do nothing more than stare at her

She looked back at Kurt and nodded.

"Promise me you'll leave him alone!" She told him. Kurt nodded, and walked towards her, grabbing her arm firmly and pulling her up to stand.

"Come on!" He ordered her, walking towards the door, still gripping onto Kuki's arm so firmly that she just knew that it would leave a mark.

Wally unexpectedly gave a great kick to Kurt's ankle as Kurt passed him, Kurt fell to the floor, pulling Kuki down with him.

As they both reached the floor, they saw the gun above them, both Kurt and Kuki made a desperate attempt to reach for the gun, but Kuki got there first. She grabbed it and scrambled to her feet, aiming the gun at Kurt.

"You haven't got it in you Kuki, you're too sweet and kind to do anything like that." He grinned evilly.

"Try me!" She whispered out of fear, adrenalin and rage.

Kurt stayed motionless as Kuki reached her one arm out to the side and grabbed the phone.

She quickly dialled the numbers. Then held the receiver to her ear, watching Kurt the whole time.

"Hello?...Yes, this is number 16 waterway drive...can I have an ambulance please?...my friends really hurt!..." She said, her voice shaking as she stared back at Kurt, who was beginning to stand up menacingly.

"And can you send the police too please?....I've just shot an intruder!" She put down the phone and fired at Kurt, who fell to the floor in pain.

He clutched his chest tightly as Kuki walked over to him.

"K...Kuki....How could you...?" He stuttered, blood now pouring from his mouth.

"Hurts does it?" She asked in a sort of sweet tone. "Now you know how I felt every time you'd call me a horrible name, or hit me, or yell at me!"

Tears were in her eyes as she watched him take a deep, painful breath, his eyes stopped shaking and his whole body stopped moving. His whole body was motionless...lifeless.

Kuki sat down next to him and hugged her knees tightly as she cried into them.

"Kuki..." She heard a whisper. She turned around and looked by the door. Wally had managed to push himself to sit up against the wall.

She crawled over to him and knelt in between his legs. She leaned close against his chest as he embraced her.

"It's okay." He whispered softly into her ear. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Kuki looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"As long as you're okay, I'm fine." He told her sweetly.

She snuggled up to him, waiting for the emergency services to turn up.

She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But Wally was there to protect her. He always was...

_Actually is the end_


End file.
